The Voices
by crazysane
Summary: Luke told Sylar that he didn't have any friends, but what about neighbors? Lee's tired of the dinky little town she lives in, so she goes looking for a mystery. But, usually, wherever there's a mystery, there's bound to be trouble... Luke/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I haven't written many stories on this site so, if it sucks, please tell me if I could do better. So… This story is a product of… way to much free time and an overactive imagination. I don't own any of the Heroes people, but I wish they were. Kansas Sucks.**

**Plus, I just wanna know if there are any guys who do this, or is it only girls who get crazy like this? If you know, tell me.**

***Abby**

" Ms. Campbell? Are you here?" I walked into the house feeling anxious. The last time I had seen Luke, he was being arrested. He would be back today.

" Lee?" She walked towards me quickly, she looked nervous, like she hadn't slept. Then I saw the red stains are the carpet behind her.

" Yea, I just wanted to know if Luke was back yet." Over the years I've developed a wonderful sense of knowing when and when to ask questions.

" Um, Luke, won't be coming back I don't think. I'm very sorry but you're going to have to go." She pushed me towards the still open door, and slammed it, making my ears ring.

I lived just down the street from Luke, he was three years older than I was, and being the only kids in our neighborhood, we were forced into a nervous friendship. He was bad, and I was the goody- two- shoes. But we got along well enough, and he had stood up for me more times than I could count.

It was annoying though, because he wasn't smart, and the only way we ever got to hang out anymore was when he needed tutoring. Not that I was hanging off his every word, I just wish that could be more careful.

As I walked back, I noticed that, even though she was home, their car was gone. _What had he gotten himself into? _

I remembered the sirens from the night before, as I walked into the house. I was a foster child, six years on this street, and no adoption calls. No one wanted kids over five. It sucks, but that's how it goes.

Luke was the only one I could talk to about this kind of stuff. He talked too, it worked, because we only saw each other like once a month.

Where was he? His mom was obviously scared out of her wits about something, something Luke had done? Was he kidnapped, did he run away? Why would he leave without telling me? That old guy at the taxidermy place down the street told me. So why wouldn't Luke?

I shouldn't say that, it's not like I'm in love with him or anything. That would be really cliché, and I hate cliché. I shouldn't be blaming anyone, I have a huge secret. No one knows it.

That's it!! My secret! It's all I need to find him. It's wasn't a matter of negotiation now. I had to find him, something bad must have happened for him to be gone so suddenly.

I walked into the house and jogged up the stairs to my closet sized bedroom. I would have to travel light. Grabbing a bag, I started stuffing the important things in, clothes, a pen, and a notebook.

Finally, I reached underneath my mattress and pulled out the 2,500$ I had been saving ever since I had gotten here. No one would miss me, they all thought I was this insane bookworm, who hated the sun. They were right about the bookworm part.

Walking towards the window, I shimmied down the tree and into the street, daylight was fading, and I knew I would catch up, eventually.

**I wonder what her secret is. I hope you guys liked this, my words are a bit rusty I thing. If you have any ideas that would be great, I wanna get the next bit up with her soon though, but I might just flash over to Luke and Sylar. But ideas would be great, so would flames, whatever those are. **

***Abby**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anyone in the oh so wonderful Heroes universe. I wish I did. Anyway, this chapter might not be so good, because I' m pretty sure I have a sugar high, from wild cherry pepsi and chocolate covered raisins. Please Review.**

_What the heck have I gotten myself into? _I looked over at the man in the driver's seat next to me. He was crazy, he's a serial killer, and his name is Sylar. Which I'm pretty sure is a watch brand. You have to be at least a block from insane to make you're serial killer name a watch brand.

But he got me, and that was more than I could say for most anyone else. Except that girl, the one who lived just down the block from me. She was pretty, with dark eyes and coffee colored skin.

If I had had any close to good reason to stay, it would've been her. But they weren't friends. More like comrades, out of everyone he knew, Luke knew that that girl was the only one he ever come close to telling about his ability.

It was the old man who had brought them together. When they were younger, Luke had been playing outside and saw the girl climbing a tree in her yard. She couldn't have been older than five. Then she fell down.

The old man walked across the street and said to Luke, " You gotta out for that girl, your neighbors, that's what neighbors do." So I walked over and helped her.

_I wish I could have told her that I was leaving, and where I was going. Not to sure that Mr. Smiles over here would be too pleased if I had asked him that. _

_ I don't think I should have apologized to him for letting me get shocked, and then rescuing me. The two events kinda cancel each other out. Oh well, at least he hasn't cut my head off yet._

They were coming up to a town, they had already gone past one today and Luke was starving. Sylar must have been too because they pulled into the virtually empty parking lot of some stupid diner.

It was a bad idea.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anyone from Heroes, but Lee is a creation of my own and I am very proud of her. Dallas and Vivian aren't, Dallas is my sister's best friend, and Vivian is my sister, this is what I think they'll be like in six years. Nor do I own the last verse of Don't Trust Me, by 3oh!3. The song rocks though, go to youtube.**

**Thank you Brynndabella for being the first person to review, that was very nice. Enjoy, and maybe review, please?**

_I am crazy! _I thought as I walked down the road, it was like four o'clock in the morning and three super creepy pervs had already asked me if I needed a ride.

_DAGUMIT LUKE! _Curse my stupid desire for excitement. I was wondering who Luke would have gone with. Don't get me wrong, he's a very independent person, but he wouldn't have left unless he had a really good reason.

I knew he wasn't dead, a little birdie told me.

At this point I wasn't really very trusting of the directions I'd been given. I had passed a town about half an hour ago and there was something off. A bunch of cop cars at some local diner, there were bloody footprints on the ground. Not that I had time to stop and check it out. I had a system. During the day I would walk around the outskirts of whatever town I was closest too, and during the night I would take the roads.

If Luke had anything to do with the diner (and I knew he did) then he wouldn't be stupid enough to go to the heart of town, near police stations and such. At least, I hope not.

There are no words to describe how tired I am right now. I could probably fall asleep just about anywhere. In fact… before I know it I'm leaning up against a boulder on the side of the road, and looking up at the sky one last time, I set my internal clock for 7:30. _Plenty of time… _

_When did it get so bright? And why am I so comfortable? _Looking around I see that I'm in the back seat of a truck. There are two older girls laughing a singing in the front;

_**Shush girl, shut your lips,**_

_**Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips,**_

_**I said shush girl, shut your lips,**_

_**Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips,**_

_**I said shush girl, shut your lips,**_

_**Do the Helen Keller, and talk with your hiiiiippppssss.**_

They even had a goofy little dance to go with it. I know the song, I used to call random people I knew an sing it to them in the middle of the night, including Luke.

"You awake back there?" a red headed girl called as she turned to me. "Sorry if it was us."

"Yes, and no it wasn't you." I replied. The other girl who was driving turned to look at me. And we looked the same (**ha ha**), it was weird.

"I'm Dallas," said the redhead. "and this is Vivian. We're going on a roadtrip."

"I'm Lee… thanks for picking me up." These were some very trusting people.

"Yeah, well is there any particular place that you wanna go? I mean we already passed a town while you were asleep-"

"WHAT! What time is it?"

"Like, 2, are you okay-"

"Yeah, just at the next town or whatever." I hadn't meant to sleep that long. Need to get my stupid internal clock fixed.

"Okey dokey, we'll be there in about an hour. So you just chill till then okay?"

"Gotcha."

About an hour later they dropped me off at this stupid little gas station near some stupid little diner, in some stupid little town (**Haysville?**).

It was a bad idea.

**Vivian is my twin sister, go to my profile if you think I'm kidding. The town I live in is called Haysville, complete with diners, gas stations, and stupidity. Sorry if it confused you. **

**They meet in the next chapter! Yeah, and then, we find out how Lee knew where to go.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the chapter where they meet so like halfway through I'm gonna switch people. Enjoy. I don't own any of the Heroes or Villians in this story except Lee. **

Skeey diners continued to be bad ideas. Sylar and I were lying on the floor while two incompetent thieves stole all five dollars from the register behind the counter.

"Why can't we take them out?" I was so tired of getting pushed around.

"Because we'll draw less attention to ourselves if we just stay put."

"HEY! I said no talking!" The girl at the counter sighed as the older of the two gunman walked over to us.

"I'm sorry sir, I was just-" Sylar started to say, apparently this guy knew that no one was afraid of him, because he shot Sylar in the back of the head.

I couldn't talk, I couldn't think, I couldn't move. I had just gotten Sylar killed. It was my fault. There was nothing I could do. The man at the last diner said that the back of the head was Sylar's weak point.

Twenty minutes later the cops were arresting the thieves, they really were bad at that. And the paramedics were putting Sylar's body into an ambulance.

I ran to the nearest gas station, the guys who had found us earlier would be there soon. They would find the police report and then they would find me, unless I got out of there as soon as possible.

I wasn't paying attention and the next second I ran into someone, a little someone.

"Sorry, I just…" Stuttering I stood and held out my hand. I helped the girl up and…

"Luke?" I grabbed him and hugged him as hard as I could, ignoring the fact that he had just knocked me over.

"Lee?" _What's wrong with him?_ He looked zoned out, and worried.

"I have to get out of here, you should to."

"Luke, what happened, does it have something to do with the diner? Both of them?"

"I got him killed, he saved my life and I got him killed."

"Who? The guy you were with?"

"SYLAR! I got him killed and now they're gonna find him and then they're gonna find me, and then they're gonna find you." He started to walk off, and I grabbed his arm, but he just kept dragging me with him into the station.

Finally, I let go and walked up to the counter.

"Excuse me, but I'm doing a report for school and I need to know where the morgue is." I smiled.

Without even looking down the lady said, "Next to the police station, downtown."

Without saying thank you, I ran over to Luke, who was banging his head on the chip rack.

"He's not dead."

"What, of course he, they shot him in the back of the head."

"He can regenerate, it's something that happens without him even thinking about it. The back of the head, is the part that controls body functions like that. You know, breathing, your heart beat, if you take out the bullet, he'll be fine."

"How do you know?"

"A little birdie told me."

"You always say that."

"Birds like me."

He stared at me for a second, debating whether or not to believe me. "Fine, but we need to hurry. These guys are after us, they'll be here in no time."

"Okay, here's what we're gonna do…"

**How will they save Sylar? Who would want to? No I'm kidding Sylar's my favorite. I already know how they're gonna save him, but what happens next is still a mystery to me. Ideas please!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This might be a bit short. I don't own any of the Heroes people. Enjoy and review, maybe… please? **

***Abby **

You would imagine that breaking into a morgue would be more difficult. It's not.

_I can't believe I'm helping my AWOL neighbor break his super villain friend who is technically dead out of a morgue. _I had gotten Luke to tell me most everything there was to tell about this guy. He was a serial killer, he was looking for his dad, who was the old guy that lived down the street from us, and he had various abilities. But I knew that already.

So I snuck into the morgue. The plan was simple enough. Luke had a car parked a couple blocks away. All he had to do was drive. All I had to do on the other hand was break into the place where they keep dead bodies, look around for a dead guy with Jo Bro eyebrows, pull a bullet from the back of his head. And get the two of us out before those random guys in black came for us.

Remember, I don't even know this guy.

I stayed to the walls, going right under security cameras so they wouldn't see me. I got to the autopsy room. Luckily, the guy on the table looked like the guy Luke had described. Bushy eyebrows, never smiles… Except for the fact that his chest was cut open.

I lifted up his head and saw the bullet hole, bloody hair matted around it. _Oh this is so gross._ I grabbed a pair of tweezers from the stand next to me, and pulled out the bullet.

One second I'm standing really happy with a pair of tweezers and a bullet, the next I'm glued to wall, totally helpless.

"Who are you?" His voice was analytical.

"I'm Lee, you know, the girl who just pulled a bullet from your head?" He stood up then. I closed my eyes.

I heard noises and I assume he was getting clothes. I hope he's getting clothes.

"Why are you helping me?" When I open my eyes, he's right in front of me.

"My friend asked me to."

"Luke?"

"Yes. Um… he also said that there were people after you. I'm assuming that these people work for the government, in which case they will have been contacted at notice of your… death. So we should go."

"You're not lying." He looked me up and down for a second, then relaxed his hand. I slumped to the floor.

"There's an exit just past the first hall-" There was a guy in all black walking towards us. I turned the other way and raced down the hall.

_Please, please don't kill anyone. _I grab the first phone I see and run back down the hall.

"Really, that's my dare, are you sure?" I giggled, just as the guy in black was about to get to the serial killer, I stopped in front of him, shouted "RAPE!" and kicked him in the soft spot.

Then giggling like crazy, I grabbed the killer dude's arm and ran as fast as I could.

"What was that all about?"

"Keeping the body count down."

No more talking. We race outside and down the block. Luke pulls up next to us. I jump in the back, and the guy pushes Luke out of the driver's seat.

The guy pulls the car around, and into the parking lot of the morgue. It's filled with black vans.

"Luke, tires." Luke rolls down the window, and the parking lot is filled with the smell of burnt rubber.

_Wow. _Then we drive the heck outta town.

()()()()()()()()

"How'd you find me?" Luke turned around.

"A little birdie told me where to go." The car swerved to the side of the road.

"I think, that you should be a little more specific." The serial killer, who's name I found out was Sylar, said.

"I'm being really specific, you're just not paying attention."

"I could kill you right now."

"You could, but you won't because you really wanna know how I found you."

"How?"

I take a deep breath, "A little birdie told me."

Sylar was about to rip my head off. Then a hawk landed on the hood of the car.

"Granted, he's not so little anymore."

**If you can't guess, then you might need to watch more TV, anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this. And yes I made a reference to Joe Jonas' outrageously huge eyebrows. Though I will admit that Sy has a long way to go. Please review!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I just watched the newest episode of Heroes, and please will someone correct me if I'm wrong, but did I just see a real fake life forming of Paire on the previews for next week? That is definitely something for me and my science teacher to talk about. Anyway, I don't own any of the Heroes people. Enjoy and Review! **

The boys stared at the bird in shock.

"Yeah, his name is Nix. Most people don't notice, but if you'll look at his tail fea-"

"You have powers!" Luke's eyes were bugging out.

"Um, no! Don't give me that. You never said a single word about your built in microwave fingers!"

"But, but…"

"So is it just animals?" Sylar's voice hadn't changed, in fact, he didn't seemed surprised at all.

"No, actually, it's any language that I've heard or seen. It's like my brain finds that patterns, and then I know."

"Do all the animals talk?"

"Yeah, it's just that some don't really have much to say. Like, most species with a domesticated sub-species are actually worth listening to. Rodents, birds, canines, felines. Not lizards. But fish, are the smartest. They're like, mini versions of Greek philosophers."

Sylar was looking like he still wanted to rip my head off. Luke had said that that was how come he could do so many things.

"If you're gonna kill me, I would really rather you do it now, instead of making me wait and be all scared."

He smiled. _Damn that is the creepiest thing I have ever seen. _

"I'm not gonna kill you. But I will drop you off here-"

"No." Sylar looked at Luke.

"I mean, she's like a kid. You can't just leave her out here in the middle of nowhere with a bunch of crazy people on her tail."

"She's managed this far."

"That was when she wasn't being chased."

"I have a hard time believing that nobody was looking for her. Unless there was no one who cared."

"There wasn't." They were gonna look at me all sad now.

I turn back, Luke looked exasperated, Sylar looked… curious.

"You're not lying."

"Is that all you know how to say? 'Cause so far, that's like the best I've gotten out of you considering the fact that I risked my hide for a guy who tried to kill me first thing after waking up."

"…"

"Look, if you want me gone, I'm sure that I can handle myself. If you wanna kill me, do it now. And if you're gonna let me stay with you…"

"What could you possibly do to be of help?"

"Lots of little interesting things, like pick locks, come up with crazy never fail schemes to get us out of tight situations, oh, and warn you when the black suits are coming."

Sylar sighed.

"Plus, even if you do kill me and take my power Nix won't be of any use to you. Neither will any other birds. They have personalities. And they usually don't take kindly to serial killers."

"You're a very clever child." _Oh so creepy._ "But don't assume you know what's going on inside my head. I could just be herding kids like you together for all you know."

"Even if you were, I wouldn't be in danger. You already love me for my witty remarks and total lack of self preservation."

Luke sighed. "I say she stays." And that was that. By some sort of unspoken agreement, I was going on a road trip.

"Does the bird need to come in?" Luke halfway opened the door.

"No, he's fine. He'll catch up."

()()()()()()

"I'm sorry for getting you killed." _Please don't rip my head off._

"Just listen to me next time." Really, that was all I got.

It had been about an hour. I still can't believe that Lee followed us all the way. And that she had an ability.

I looked over my shoulder. She was sleeping, had been for about twenty minutes. And who could blame her? She must have walked at least 60 mi. It was a miracle she had even caught up with us. Not to mention extremely good luck. Without even thinking about it, I took off my jacket and laid it over her shoulders.

"How old is she?" _He really should talk more often if he doesn't want everybody to freak out when he says something._

"14. Last time I asked anyway."

"How long have you known each other?"

"Maybe nine years."

He smiled. "Do you like her?"

"Yeah, she's a good friend."

"Do you like her?"

_Damnit. _"No."

"You're lying."

And we drove the rest of the way in silence.

**I know that that wasn't the best chapter in the world. I was trying to make it more explanatory that action packed. Anyway, I only have like one idea as to what happens next. And that is not good. I need at least four for this to be a decent in-between period chapter. In-between anything seriously emotional or dangerous. Trust me, I got plenty going on for that. Anyway, ideas would be appreciated, and reviews would be blessings. Please!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**No one sent me any ideas. Either not many people like this story, or you're all just being really mean. So if this sucks, and you've been following, then you only have yourself to blame. Please, I'm begging you, review, review!! **

***Abby**

I woke up with a coat over my shoulders. It was Luke's. He turned around to look at me and gave me a great big smile. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, I had a dream that I was driving around in a car with a delinquent who dressed like a character from a 1970's sitcom, and a man who told everyone to call him a watch brand. Now I'm getting déjà vu."

"You're very nice, you know that?"

I gave him my best smile. Then, moving to the middle seat, I lean my head in-between the two of them.

"Did you sleep?" I ask, turning to Sylar.

"No."

"Do you ever?" He looks at me, and I drop it.

"I think we should invest in some new attire for the both of you." They looked at me like I was crazy.

"You both, well Sylar, is a very intimidating person, copious amounts of black are not helping with that. You reek suspicion, and Luke… you just need new clothes."

"And where are we going to get the money for these new clothes?" Sylar asked.

I reached into my duffle bag and pulled out a wad of bills. "This should do it."

Twenty minutes later we were in the far end of a Wal-Mart parking lot.

"You're gonna make me walk, again?" I whined.

"Yes, this was your idea. We have half an hour, in and out." Sylar looked around.

"I'll keep Nix out here, he can tell us if anything's up."

He nodded to me, and the three of us walked up to the store as casually as a microwave, Dr. Doolittle, and a serial killer can.

"Which is really actually very casual." _Gotta stop spewing random thoughts. _

"Who are you talking to?" Luke came over. He put his elbow on my head like he used to, 'cause he was like a foot taller than me.

"No one." I elbowed him in the gut, and he doubled over and sped up so he was ahead of me.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Sylar smiling. _OMG, that smile isn't creepy._

I drop back and walk over to him. "What happened to creepy smile? Are you actually showing emotion?"

"Yes, does that surprise you?"

" Are you kidding me? Of course! If we weren't on the run, I would totally post a picture of you on myspace. My friend Claire would freak!"

"Claire?"

"Yeah, her screen name is superfreakcheer64."

"Yes, she would freak." I wondered about that. But now we're at the entrance.

"Okay, we will meet back here in exactly 30 minutes." I hand each of the guys fifty dollars. "Buy anything you think you might need, but no more than fifty." Then I walk into the store, and lose myself in the crowd.

()()()()()()()()

You would think she would be more afraid of me. But she isn't, at least I don't think that she is. She's sarcastic, and polite, and organized, and insane.

But she has a power. A very interesting and useful seeming power.

I find her more interesting then Luke. He's with me because he can't be home, because no one there understands him. But Lee is here because she's loyal. She was watching out for him.

At this point I'm still debating whether or not I should kill her. It would make Luke very sad, he wouldn't like me much anymore.

He's very attached to her. I've made it a point not to get attached to anyone, that way they can't hurt me, and no one can hurt me through them.

That makes these kids very dangerous.

They're kids for crying out loud! Have I become a babysitter? There is something wrong with that picture. Everyone who knows me would laugh if you told them that. They wouldn't believe me, and then they would try to kill me, and completely ignore the fact that I didn't kill the kids…

Wait, am I going to kill the kids? It would certainly be more convenient then dragging them all the way I need to go. But then my father might be disappointed, maybe he would talk to me more readily if these children could vouch for me.

I come to the male clothing department and pick out a light blue t-shirt, jeans will do. I already have shoes.

So I wander around for a while, looking for something else to buy. I come to the jewelry department, there is a woman there arguing with a sales person.

"It's stopped working, you're going to need a new one."

"No! I need new batteries-"

"Excuse me, may I see that?" I take the watch from her hands, it's familiar, comforting. I set to the trade that started this entire fiasco.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Stupid Lee. She wants me to shop! Says I look like a sitcom character. That was mean.

Why am I freaking out about this, is it because of those guys? Or is it because…

NO! I do not like her! She is my stupid neighbor, who followed me and a serial killer into certain doom! Which is in no way, shape or form romantic!

Yanking a pair of jeans and a black jacket off the racks, I walk towards the cashiers. I'm getting out of this store.

()()()()()()()()()()

I wasn't going to buy anything. I already had different clothes, they were in my bag in the car. So I was just walking around, not really paying attention to anything. Which was okay. Still, there were some things I felt we needed.

()()()()()()()()()()(

Half an hour later we all meant at the front.

"What did you guys get?"

Sylar and Luke hand me their receipts.

_**Syalr's:**_

_**Blue polo shirt- 6$**_

_**Razor-1.50$**_

_**Syringe-3$**_

"Why do you need a syringe?"

"When and if I end up using the syringe, I'll tell you what it's for."

"Okay, moving on…"

_**Luke's **_

_**Jeans-7.50$**_

_**Jacket-9$**_

__"That's all she wrote." Luke looked at me, I swear he's blushing.

"And what did you get?" He asks me.

"Um… I got sleeping bags, flashlights, skittles, nerds, and a Whatchamacallit. I got the nerds for Luke, and the skittles for me. I didn't know what you liked Sylar, so I just got you a candy bar. Because underneath a handsome layer of delicious milk chocolate, is a whole spew of _absolutely crazy_ flavors."

**I hope you guys like this chapter, I don't think this will be a very long story, no. I'll probably finish it in a couple more chapters. The syringe is very important. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope you guys like this. It would make me happy if you reviewed. **

***Abby**

"Have you found her?" I walked over to a man at a computer.

"The best we have is a picture of her in a Wal-Mart, from a few days ago."

"Where?"

"Somewhere in the Midwest, we're closing in on it now."

"Good."

Stupid girl, how could she just up and leave like that? For what possible reason could she be going? Did it have something to do with the man in the morgue? That was the first time I'd seen her in nearly 14 years. She was so different, yet so alike him…

And now I had to find her, part of me cursed the fact that I had to, the other was ecstatic. It was so annoying.

There is absolutely no way she'll get off easy when we find her.

()()()()()()()

Sylar was trying to get caramel out of his teeth without looking like an idiot. It wasn't working.

"You can't look badass picking your teeth." I smiled at him.

"You can't look badass." He didn't even look at me. In the back, Lee was cracking up.

"He got you!"

"Shut up Lee, its your fault for turning him on the those stupid candy bars."

"Your just a sour face, hey pull in here." Sylar raised an eyebrow at her, and pulled into the parking lot of a grocery store.

Lee jumped out of the car, and ran into the store.

"Aren't you worried?'

"No, if she doesn't come back in 10 minutes, we'll just leave. At least, I will." He turned to me.

Turning away, I reached into the back and pulled out her duffel bag.

"Going through people's things isn't nice.'

"Neither is cutting off their scalps."

I unzipped a side pouch on the bag and pulled out a notebook. It was thick, and the pages were covered with neat, quick writing.

"Does she write in this while I'm asleep?"

"Sometimes."

I flicked through the pages, reading bits and pieces.

"Is it a journal?" Sylar asked.

"No, it's stories."

"…"

"Like, about us, or at least people who look like us. These are really good." Then a thump sounded on the hood of the car, and Nix started to scratch on the roof.

"You better put that up." Lee was running towards the car. I put up the notebook and threw the bag in the back seat.

"Nix is just gonna tell her."

"That's you're problem, not mine." _I can see how being around us has changed you._

Lee got back in the car. "Hey, Sylar, will you drive to 641 Sandlewood?"

"Why?"

"You'll see."

So we drove. It didn't take us that long to get there. Sandlewood was a part of the suburbs, and we pulled up to a big white house with flowers in the front. There was a sign in the front yard with a school mascot on it, the garage door was closed.

"What are we doing here?" I asked as Lee got out of the car.

"It's a surprise! Wait!"

She walked up to the flowers and pulled a key out of one of the bushes. Then she walked up and into the house.

I looked at Sylar, who shrugged and got out of the car. I followed him and we went into the house.

It was everything you might expect, TV, nice kitchen, big living room, computer, upstairs, basement. Lee was in the kitchen.

"It occurs to me, that we haven't had a decent meal in a very long time. And since I figured that today was a special occasion, I would treat you guys to a home cooked dinner."

"What's the occasion?" I asked as she pulled out cans of tuna.

"It's Sylar's birthday."

"No it isn't." He was picking things us around the house, and had just come in the kitchen.

"I know, I needed an excuse. Don't worry, no one will be here until the weekend. The family and their neighbors are taking a vacation. I had Nix scope out the place."

"You're crazy, you know that?"

"That's why you love me." She kissed the palm of her hand and patted my cheek.

"So what are you making?" Sylar asked, ignoring what had just happened.

"Tuna cups, green beans, and shells and cheese. It's all really good, and doesn't take long to cook at all."

Half an hour later we were sitting at a dining table eating this crazy good food.

"This is awesome."

"I know. Sylar, what do you think?"

"Isn't Luke's approval enough?"

"No, Luke is very easy to please, whereas you're dark and broody, and difficult to read."

"He's a serial killer, I think that's the point."

"Yeah, but the TV shows say that serial killers are loved and well liked members of close knit communities."

"It's TV."

"But BTK was the head of the church or whatever, and he killed and raped like 8 people."

"Yeah, but those guys all like subconsciously want to get caught and send like stupid word puzzles and clues and things."

"How do you know that Sylar isn't an excellent poet?" We both look over to him, he's gone, and then we here a car door slam.

"I WAS UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THE CONVERSATION! NOW HURRY UP!" So Lee and I put the dishes up in the dishwasher, and made everything look as though no one had ever even been there.

**I hope you guys like this chapter. Please Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This story will probably be over in like 5 more chapters. Sorry about this one, it might not be so good. I don't own any of the Heroes people. **

Camping is so much fun. I've always loved being outside, close to nature. Probably because of my unique abilities. Unfortunately, I was currently babysitting two city boys.

"The pegs go over there!"

"No they go over here. What I say goes."

"You can't intimidate people to build a tent wrong!"

"Watch me."

"BOYS! Cut it out!" I walked over and had the tent standing in five minutes.

"You two, will share this one, and I'll stay out here."

"Aren't you worried about wild animals and things?" Sometimes things just flew up and over Luke's head.

"She can talk to animals. I think she'll be fine." Sylar rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Sy, you're with me." I went to the edge of the clearing.

"What for?"

"Firewood, food, I don't know, camping stuff." He looked at me, and then started walking. Luke grabbed his arm and whispered something in his ear. Sylar looked at me, then nodded.

Then he walked ahead, and into the forest.

Running to catch up with him, I started picking up dry, dead, sticks.

"What did he say to you?"

"Nothing of consequence."

"Of course it was, otherwise he wouldn't of said it."

"Then it's something that you don't need to know about."

"Fine, if that's the game you wanna play."

"It is."

Nix screeched from above us, and landed on Sylar's shoulder, his new favorite perch.

"What is it Nix?" I asked regularly.

"There are men in black coming, they have a van. They were talking about catching the fire starter and this man."

"What'd you say about me?" I was trying to sound normal, there weren't many ways to get out of this.

"They said that you were to be arrested for assisting a fugitive, they know nothing of your ability."

"Good."

"What did he say?" Sylar was looking at me.

"Nothing of consequence."

"You're lying."

"You're right." Then I whistled, Sylar was still looking at me when a giant bear grumbled into the clearing.

"I'm sorry, Sy, you're one the best serial killer friends I've ever had, but this is for the best." I screamed, and pointed at him. The bear charged and jumped on Sylar, half dragging half ripping at his unconscious body.

Still screaming, I ran through the forest, until I was surrounded by men in black.

"Where are the men?!"

"Oh, thank God, I don't where those two jerks are. I'm just-" I didn't get to finish because suddenly, there was a taser sticking out of my shoulder.

()()()()()()()()

I heard her scream, I ran in the direction they had gone, only to be stopped at the sight of a giant bear lumbering away from a bloody corpse.

" Sylar?"

There was the most disgusting series of cracks and squelches, before Sylar came to stand in front of me.

"You're stupid girlfriend got me mauled by a bear." I guess both of us were expecting her to come out laughing, like she always did.

We walked to the spot where she and Sylar had last been together. At least, we got as close as we could without being attacked by black suits.

We ran back to camp and started packing up, they were still a ways off and we figured we had about eight minutes before they came to this place.

"I asked you to do one thing." The thought had just occurred to me.

"The one thing I ask you to do on this entire suicide trip! 'Watch out for her.' Do you remember that? You can do so much, with so little effort, but you can't manage to keep a 14 year old out of trouble?"

"Do you think I wanted to get mauled by a bear, it certainly wasn't on my to-do list? I didn't think anything was going to happen. And if I'd known it, I most certainly wouldn't have let her get caught."

"Are you sure? Because so far you're self preservation has far outweighed your conscious."

"I didn't have to save you from those people the first time."

"No you didn't! But you did! And now, I'm gonna go save her, because that's what she would do for either of us. You can go if you like." I started to walk away.

"Wait," Sylar was looking at the ground. "She could be a liability, I'm coming with you."

"That's not the only reason."

"You're right, you're way to worked up to do this on your own."

**Awww, Lee got captured. She gets to meet my other favorite Heroes character now, and maybe some more later.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been a bit busy with one of my other stories, it's called Heroes School, and I think you all should make a point of reading it. So, for the sake of this story lets just disregard the last few episodes. Mo's still under lock and key, and they're not at Building 26, just like a warehouse or something where no one would notice. And Matt and Peter are more worried about getting him out than Daphne. Anyway, I hope you guys like this. **

**I don't own any of the Heroes people.**

**But I do own Lee. **

I can't remember anything, at least not right now. I'm sure it'll come later, after this fogs blows outta my head. _Did they drug me, is that what this stupid thing in my nose is?_

Then everything goes black again.

"Wake up, hey, wake up." Someone's talking to me. Before answering the voice, a man's voice, I turn around and groan, clutching my head. I use this opportunity to look around the room. Four dingy gray walls, a stupid, uncomfortable army cot that I'm laying on, nothing else really. So I turn to look at the man.

"My head is killing me."

"Yeah, that's kind of a side effect. I'm Nathan Petrelli, what's your name?"

"Lee Mills."

"Do you have a family Lee?"

"I'm sure that you know, you're a senator after all, and this whole situation reeks of a clichéd government conspiracy. So, you know whether or not I have a family. You also know that they didn't file a missing person's report."

He looked at me, and he looked so sad, so tired. "Lee, you seem like a pretty smart kid, but you don't even know what's going on. Do you even know who those two people you were helping, do you know what they've done?"

"No." I hadn't gotten any chance to practice lying, so I hoped I was still okay at it.

"The older man, Sylar, has killed dozens of people, just to get their powers. And the kid, Luke, he killed a man with a wife and two kids."

I felt myself pale. Luke? Killer? "I just knew that they both could do weird stuff. Nothing other than that."

"How did you even meet them?"

"I was hitchhiking." I was really trying to come up with this in my head.

"And they picked you up?" I knew if I said yes he would call my bluff, there was definitely camera footage from the break in at the morgue.

"No, I broke into a morgue so I could get some sleep without having to pass out on the side of the road. Then I saw this guy running from this dude pointing a taser at him, so I helped. Then I asked if I could with him, then I found out that that other guy was with him. It's funny, he used to live down the street from me." I took away his ace, he could've claimed we'd been friends and planned all this.

"Look, I know you know where these two are, and if you just tell me then I can you out of here, into a nice home, where people care…"

"Don't play that with me. Don't play the pity card. I actually have no clue where they are, on the count that I was running from them when your guys picked me up. And don't think that just 'cause I'm a kid doesn't mean I don't know that whatever the heck you're doing is wrong."

Nathan sighed, stood up, and walked out of the room.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Are you sure we should be keeping her here?" I asked as I walked into the room. That girl was smart, and there was something… deep about her.

"I don't know, she's hardly older than Claire, and given who she was with and the screams that the men heard…" HRG adjusted his glasses.

"She was bluffing. You two can be all sympathetic and nice, but that's what she did." Danko was always good when you wanted blunt.

"Why would he even take her? She can't have anything that he needs." I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"He had that other kid with him, maybe he's rounding them up." Noah said, calm as always.

"I don't think that she has powers." The two of them looked at me. "I mean, he probably would've killed her already if that were the case, and she didn't even try to resist when they took her. So unless she was trying to get caught… Anyway, I don't think she has abilities."

"Then we'll just have to find out why she really was with them, now won't we." Danko walked out of the room.

_You wouldn't think that someone so short could make such a stir._

()()()()()()()()()

They woke me up really early. They tied my hands behind my back and put a black bag over my head.

We walked down hallways for a bit. I was listening for anything that might give me a hint as to where we were, so then maybe I could get a message out… To who? Sylar won't help me, I got him mauled by a bear. Luke's in enough stuff as it is, he should just go home.

I heard a sliding door open, and the guard untied my hands and threw me to the ground. I ripped the bag off my head, and saw an Indian man with curly black hair sitting in a chair in front of me. He looked really bad, and his hands were held behind him with iron bars.

"Is it really fair, that I get to untie my hands, while he's still chained to the ground? That seems a little like teasing."

A short balding man walked into the room. He looked dangerous; smart, lethal, and unstable.

"I thought you and Dr. Suresh might like some company, since you're both going to be spending quite some time here. But I'd be careful, he's a bit feisty." He turned and walked out of the room, the guard following him.

Leaving me alone with a half conscious man chained to the floor. Wonderful.

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I'll try to be better at updating. Thanks for reading. Please Review.**


End file.
